CORE A: ADMINISTRATION ? SUMMARY/ABSTRACT An effective, proactive and efficient Administrative Core is essential to the productive planning, operation and support of the P01. Aging is a complex phenomenon and we believe it is through the coordinated efforts of motivated scientists with complementary expertise that real progress in unraveling underlying mechanisms and developing strategies to extend healthspan will occur. The Administrative Core of the P01 provides overall direction, internal and external review, administrative and statistical support. It 1) Provides an effective organizational structure to expedite research and promote communication between Program Project components and investigators. 2) Monitors and regularly review the quality and progress of research; 3) Insures adherence to rigorous statistical considerations in experimental design and data analysis. 4) Manages fiscal components of the Program Project including reallocation of funds to optimize overall function, and resolve any conflicts that arise over resources in a fair and equitable manner to maximize research findings. 5) Provides short-range and long-range planning, including internal meetings and external advisory meetings, for the enhancement and integration of Program Project facilities. 6) Provides data sharing and data dissemination facilities for the P01.